An Unexpected Fight
by sparksflyshadow
Summary: Melanie has been a hunter her entire life. How will she react when Bobby sends her on a case to Forks to help the Cullens? What is it about that certain werewolf that has her questioning everything she believes in? Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything but this story and my OC, Melanie Colton.

The bright sunlight shined through the window. I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 9:37. Damn it Bobby! Let's just say that I'm not the nicest person when I wake up, which is why Bobby must have lifted the blinds on the window instead of waking me up himself.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After stepping out of the bathroom with soaking wet hair, I could smell the breakfast Bobby was cooking. It smelt like pancakes. The second I realized that I ran downstairs because pancakes meant only one thing, the Winchesters. Bobby always made chocolate chip pancake for Dean.

"Sam! Dean!" I yelled out. As I turned into the living room, I was captured in Dean's bear hug.

"Hey there lil sis" Dean said. Sam and Dean are the closest thing I have to brothers. I've known them my entire life. Our fathers hunted together occasionally while we were growing up. The boys and Bobby were there for me when my dad died last year hunting a demon. Since then, Bobby took me in. I don't get to go on hunts all the time anymore, but for the first time in my life, I have a home and my own room.

"Dean, you're suffocating her." Sam said as he walked over to us. Finally he let go and I gave Sam a hug too.

"Why haven't you come by in a few months? I've missed you boys." I asked them.

"Well, we've been busy killing evil sons of bitches." Dean said with a smirk.

"How's school Mel?" Sam asked.

"The first thing you ask about is school? Really Sammy?" Dean said to Sam.

"What? It's important?" Sam defended himself.

"Its fine Sam...you know the usual..." I replied.

"She had straight As last semester." Bobby told the Winchesters proudly.

"Nice...still thinking about the college route?" Sam pressured me. Sam and Bobby have been trying to convince me to quit the hunter life to go to college and have a nice, normal life. The thing is I can't. There is no way for me to forget about all the monsters out there. I was born and raised a hunter, I can't see any other life for me.

"We're not talking about this again." I told them and went into the kitchen to have breakfast.

One of Bobby's million phones started ringing.

"Bobby...Bobby?" I yelled out.

I could hear Sam's voice from the living room. "He's gone out."

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sorry I must have dialed the wrong number." I heard the man whisper on the other end of the line.

"Wait...wait. No one calls this number as a wrong number. Lookin for Bobby?" I said quickly so the man wouldn't hang up.

"Is he there? Can I please speak to him?"

"He's out. But I can help you. What do you need? Help on some lore, backup on a case, how to kill something?"

"I'll just call back and talk to Bobby." The man said nervously.

"I can help you. I'm a hunter, just like you, just like Bobby..."

"I'm not a hunter." He whispered and hung up.

"What just happened?" I asked myself. I turned when I heard Bobby walk in the house carrying grocery bags.

He noticed me staring. "What? These boys eat a lot...Somebody's gotta buy some food...''

I shook my head and laughed. He was right. I don't think anyone eats more than Dean.

I remembered the phone call and clued Bobby in. He used caller id to call the mystery man back and I left to watch TV with Sam to give him privacy.

"Mel! Come over here..." Bobby called after we finished dinner while watching an old movie playing on TV.

"What's up? Hey, was everything ok with the guy that called?" I couldn't help my curiosity.

"That's what I need to talk to you about. When's the last time you ganked a vampire?"

"It's been too long..." I joked. It was only then that I noticed that Bobby was being very serious. "I don't know...maybe two years? Do you need me to go on a hunt? I'll take the boys with me. They'll probably be up to it." I answered.

"This isn't an ordinary case. I can't send the Winchesters on this one. Sit down sweetie...This is a helluva story."

I still can't believe what Bobby just told me. He has friends that are bloodsuckers that apparently don't feed on humans? One of them saved his life when he tried to hunt down a vampire that was responsible for over 10 murders in less than a week. His friend's name was Carlisle Cullen, and this guy lives with a whole family of vampires. The problem is that there's a vampire threatening his family. Bobby said that as much as he loves the Winchesters, he's not sure if they'll be able to walk away without hurting the Cullens. He made me promise that I won't hurt the Cullens and that I'll come back safe. He told me to leave when the boys fell asleep so they wouldn't try to get in on the case as well.

I did as he said. I packed my bags, leaving without saying bye to Sam and Dean. Who knows when I'll see them again? They're always in the middle of danger.

Read and Review! Should I continue the story?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my story and my OC.

It was early in the afternoon by the time I made it to Forks. The first thing I did was check into a motel and take a long nap.

I was in an abandoned building. I could hear a woman screaming. Damn it, my flashlight wasnt working. "Aww fuck." I tried to find the door. It was too dark so I needed to find my way by sticking to the wall until I find the door.

Wait my phone. I took my phone out and used the screen light to find the door. Damn it! 16% battery. I'd better hurry. Finally I reached the hallway. The woman's screams were louder, so I knew I was close now. Where was my dad? He had said he'd get the people out while I distracted the demons by fighting them outside the building with Bobby. Boddy had put holy water in the sprinkler and turned it on as soon as the demons came out to fight me. In the meantime my dad was going to get the people the demons were holding inside. Now that Bobby was taking care of the demons outside, he sent me inside to help my father.

Wait, the screaming stopped. I hope I wasn't too late. I found the room where the screams had been coming from.  
Of course the door was locked. I took out my hair pin and unlocked the door. I had my holy water in one hand and slowly opened the door with the other. I took a deep breath before sneaking into the pitch black room.

All I could hear was something vibrating and ringing...

My cell phone. I opened my eyes. Just a nightmare... It wasn't happening again. I took in a deep breath to relax.

The only light in the room was from my cell phone right next to me. I blinked a few times as I brought the phone to my face. Bobby.

"Hey Bobby"

"Are you there yet?"

"Yeah" I glanced at the time on my phone. "Got here 5 hours ago." 5 hours? I knew what was coming.

"5 hours? And you didn't think to let me know that? Here I was thinking something might have happened."

"Sorry? I was so wiped up from the drive, I kinda just fell asleep." I defended myself.

"Are you okay? You sound a little stressed?"

"It was a long drive..." I lied to him because I didn't need to have him worrying anymore than he was already.

"It was another one of those nightmares wasn't it?" He asked.

I sighed. "Yeah...but I don't want to talk about it again."

The thing about Bobby is that he understood. He was always there when I needed him, but he would never pressure me into talking about what happened that day. He knew that when I wanted to speak about it, I would. "Anyway, I'm guessing you haven't gone to meet the Cullens yet." He changed the subject thankfully.

"Yep."

"New plan. Don't."

"Don't what? Meet them? Wait, why?" What was Bobby talking about?

"The vampire has been tracing them. I don't want it to do the same to you. You can meet the Cullens in school. I'll give you Carlisle's number."

"School? Really? I thought this would be a three day job." I was slightly disappointed. I hated always being the new kid in school.

"This ain't an ordinary vampire you're hunting. I'm not risking you getting in unnecessary danger." Bobby sounded genuinely concerned.

He didn't need to be overly concerned though. I know how to take care of myself. "Ok Bobby, so what. I talk to the Cullens, find out more about the damn bloodsucker, set some trap, and use the element of surprise, and off with its head?"

"Right. It doesn't know a hunter's in town. Best to keep it that way. Anyway I gotta go now. Dean here is begging for dinner."

"Alright, Bobby. Have a good night."

I was about to end the call when I heard Dean's voice."Mel? Hey there lil sis..."

"Dean. How are things?" I asked casually.

"Fine. Actually no. I'm starving. I want me some damn apple pie."

I could hear Bobby's voice in the background "I ain't making you any pie."

I started to laugh. How could you not? No one loves pie more than Dean Winchester. "Alright guys, I gotta go. I need to go get something to eat too."

"Bye Mel."

After a few minutes I got a text from Bobby with Carlisle's phone number. I called the number after getting some dinner.

"Hello" Carlisle answered.

"This is Melanie calling"

"Bobby's friend, right. Thank you so much for helping us out. "

"No problem. Any friend of Bobby's is a friend of mine. I'm sure Bobby already talked to you about me not directly meeting you about the case."

"Yes he did."

"So I'm gonna enroll in the high school to meet your family members who can fill me on all the details."

"I'm sorry. Did you say high school?" He asked in disbelief

"Well, I'm seventeen." So Bobby left my age out. It's ok. I'm used to people underestimating me. "But don't worry, I'm not your typical teen girl. I've been hunting my entire life." I explained.

"If Bobby said you're the only one for the job, I trust that you can help us."

He told me about his adopted children who will likely be my classmates. I'm supposed to talk to Edward, Jasper, and Alice tomorrow at school.

Next Day

My alarm went off at 6:00. I took a nice warm shower and put on my favorite skinny jeans. I threw on a green sweater that matched the color of my eyes and my dark brown riding boots. I straightened my wavy hair and put on some eyeliner and mascara. I looked at myself in the mirror. Everyone was right. I do look a lot like my mother. I grabbed the heart-shaped pendant on my necklace. My dad gave it to me after my mother died and since then I rarely ever take it off. It was the one that her father gave to her as a child. It was special and its green and red stones were supposed to protect the wearer from being the host of a demon.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone vibrating. It was a text message from Bobby. "Have a good day at school. Be careful not to get on the vampire's radar."

I needed to get to school. Shit. I had 20 minutes before school started. Of course, I would be late to school on the first day. Grabbing some animal crackers and skittles, I ran outside to the car and sped all the way to the high school. By the time, I arrived, I had 5 minutes to find the main office to get a schedule.

I had so much in my mind, that I didn't notice that everyone was staring at me until I was about to walk into the main office. I glanced around the hallway before stepping in the door. That's when I saw them, the Cullens. Their eyes were this bright amber or honey colored. I smiled and nodded at them in acknowledgment. One of them had this intense stare. The other guy had awkward looking hair and was making a face as if he was trying to study me. Now he's turning his face away and shaking his head. The girl was obviously Alice. She was beautiful with her short hair and it was evident that she was optimistic. She was the only one smiling at me. I took a final look at the hallway and the students before heading inside the office.

I pretended to listen to what the guy said to me as he took me on a tour of the school before bringing me to our first block class. His name was something like Eric or Aaron.  
"If you want you can sit with us at lunch" he said before walking out after the class ended.

Finally after a few more classes it was lunchtime. So far I didn't have any classes with the Cullens. I saw them all sitting at their own lunch table. After getting a salad, I started to head over to their table. They were watching as I made my way over to their table.

"Sit with us." It was that Eric or Aaron guy. As I turned I saw that he was at a table with several other students. Some of whom I recognized from my classes.

"Hi I'm Jessica." One of the girls waved. "We didn't get a chance to talk in class. It's Melanie right?"

I glanced at the Cullens and then back at Jessica. "Yeah. Thanks but maybe tomorrow. See you in class." I knew I was being rude but I came here to kill a vampire not to make friends.

"Well that was rude." I heard one of them say as I walked away.

I sat next to a girl with short hair who was smiling at me. "Hi, I'm Alice. This is Jasper. She pointed to the guy on the other side of her." He looked as if his mind was somewhere else. "This is Edward and Bella."

"We have second period together," Bella said. To be truthful, I didn't recognize her. But I pretended that I did. "Right..." When Edward smirked, I realized that he could see through my lie which was surprising since I'm a great liar.

"So you're all...you know..." I said. They all looked at me questionably except Edward. "Vampires..." I whispered. I was going to ask them why they were unable to kill this super bad ass vampire thats threatening them, but I was interrupted.

"No, Bella's not." Edward finally spoke. I finally noticed that her eyes weren't the same as the others.

"What?" I guess I spoke a little too loudly and people nearby were staring. "She knows?"

"Well I'm his girlfriend... it had to come out eventually" Bella joked.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning..." Alice spoke up, breaking he awkward silence. Bella and Alice told me about everything. They told me about how Bella and Edward started dating and the reason Victoria aka evil bloodsucker with a vengeance is after them. It took so long that Alice had to walk me to my next class just to finish telling the story. Alice, who has quickly started to grow on me, agreed to stay after school so she can tell me more about Victoria. That way I can keep my promise to Bobby of staying off Victoria's radar by being seen with them outside school. I couldn't really meet up with Bella or the Cullens anywhere else.

Apparently there was a winter formal coming up next Friday. Alice was on the committee that organizes the school dances. She was able to sneak out of the meeting half way through to meet up with me in the girls bathroom. "Carlisle didn't tell your friend Bobby this. He wasn't even going to tell you about it, but I think its important." I could tell that she was nervous.

"What is it?" I was wondering how concerned I needed to be?

"You have to promise me something though." Alice whispered.

We both froze at the sound of footsteps approaching the bathroom.

"Its only Bella." Alice sighed in relief.

"Did you tell her about the Quiletes?" Bella asked Alice.

"I was about to." "You can't hurt them" Bella turned to me.

"More vampires?" I was kinda getting sick of vampires. I have to constantly remind myself that I'm doing this for Bobby.

"Werewolves." Alice corrected.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled out.

"Fuckin werewolves? Where?"

"Umm... never mind?." Bella's face changed completely.

"Werewolves? Seriously? How many supernatural creatures do you know? You may think werewolves are all cute and fluffy, but you're wrong. But they're killers. They wake in the middle of the night and rip your heart out. It may not happen to you, cause I see you've got vampire bodyguard, but it could just as easily be a classmate, a neighbor, or the waitress at your favorite restaurant. So do them a favor and tell me where I can find these damn werewolves." I finally took in a deep breath.

Alice and Bella shared a look and sighed.

"This was why Carlisle didn't want us to tell you then...He was afraid you might hunt them..." Alice whispered. Her voice was full of disappointment.

What did she expect? Me to be act like werewolves are nothing. Maybe I was mistaken though. I was wrong about all vampires being the bad guys. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up. I just...I'm the one that's supposed to save people from the supernatural. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do everything in my power to save lives."

"They would never hurt anyone!" Bella yelled out. "They kill vampires to save people too...just like you!"

"I'm sorry...What did you just say? They kill vampires...No they don't. Its an old legend. One that's not true." I laughed because I knew that she was mistaken.

"I know you'll change your mind if you meet them." Bella answered. She still made a face at me. "You need to meet Jacob." Bella added.

"What's the deal with these werewolves? I need to know as much about them as possible before meeting them." I need to keep an open mind. I'm doing this for Bobby...remember.

Bella dove right into the story. She told me about the Quieute legend and told me that Jacob is one of her friends. I had to admit that I might have been wrong about them. I also had to inform her that the Quileutes sounded more like shapeshifters, not werewolves, but of course I needed to do my own research.

After our meeting, I headed back to my motel room and dove right into research. What I found online followed the story she told me, but I still need to be sure. I called a few contacts that are experts in werewolves or shapeshifters. It sounded like Bella was right, some were harmless. However, I still need to be sure. Tomorrow, I'll go over to the reservation for my own research.

You know what to do! Read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC and this story

The next morning, I woke up late. Shit! I took a quick shower and while I was drying my hair, I checked my texts. One from Bobby making sure I was doing ok. The second was from Bella letting me know that there's a snowday. So basically, I did all this for nothing. I could have just slept in. Well, there is no better time for a moning nap.

Around 10 am, I finally woke up. Upon checking my phone, I saw that I had 4 missed calls. From Bella? Hope everything is ok.

I called her back. "What's up? Everything alright?" My voice was full of worry.

"Why wouldn't it?" She laughed.

"Oh I don't know...maybe there's a deadly vampire who has made it her life misson to rip you into a million pieces and drink your blood of course..."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I called cause you're coming with me to La Push to meet Jacob and the rest of the pack." She ordered.

"Yeah...no...not gonna happen. I have better things to do on a day of no school than hang out with your wolf buddies."

"Really and what are these better things?"

"Saving your ass from a vengeful vampire...remember? But really though, I was gonna try to track her or something. Find out where she's staying cause even the most vengeful vampires have a little place somewhere close to where they are hunting...it's Hunter 101"

"And how do you plan on tracking her in the snow?" She asked.

Damn it, I didn't think about that. "Right..."

"And just like that, you've got an empty schedule... Besides, like I told you before...They can help you hunt Victoria! It's what they do."

"Fine. But I'm not supposed to be seen with you in public. Can't risk Vicky finding out about me yet..."

"Vicky? Really?"

"Ehh why not? We'll use separate cars. You leave 20 minutes earlier than me. Text me the time and place."

"Got it. See you soon." Bella sounded a little too excited as she hung up.

She texted me a few minutes later with the address to Sam Uley's house and told me to leave in 20 minutes. Seriously? I rolled my eyes. Oh gave me hardly any time to get ready. I put my hair in a messy bun and put on a little makeup. I grabbed my red peacoat and white scarf and headed out.

Bella's truck was already in the driveway. I grabbed my loaded gun and hid it in my coat cause I can never be too safe. Next, I put on my black sunglasses. I couldn't risk these werewolves, no matter how good they apparently are, to know what I look like in case I get on their bad side. With supernatural creatures, I hate them just as much as they hate me. The only exception is the Cullen family of course. If these wolves decide to come after me, I'll be a few steps ahead of them.

After knocking on the door, I started to feel a little nervous. I had no idea what to expect. A woman in her twenties opened the door. She was one of those people whose smile could make anyone smile in return. It was hard not to notice the scar on her face. I woner what happened."Hi I'm Emily. You must be Melanie. Come in." She led me into the living room. The first thing I noticed was that all the guys were shirtless and in shorts. Bella told me that their body temperatures ran higher than humans, but I didn't think it would be that high. But if any guy should go around shirtless in the middle of winter, he should have perfectly sculpted abs like thiers. In this case, it is perfectly acceptable. So glad, I wore my sunglasses.

"What's with the sunglasses? One of the many shirtless guys asked.

"To protect my identity..." I didn't realize how lame that sounded until it was too late. All the guys just started tp laugh. Oh great. I awkwardly took a seat next to Bella on the couch. On the other side of Bella was, who I'm guessing, Jacob. Just like the rest of the guys here, I had to admit he was pretty attractive. Even if he was laughing at me, I swear his laugh is contagious. I can totally understand why Bella was still friends with him even when her boyfriend is a vampire. My only question is why she hasn't dated Jacob.

After, everyone calmed down, Bella introduced me to the pack. "Guys, this is Melanie. Just a warning, she can probably kick all your asses blindfolded."

"Aww, you're just sucking up cause I'm the only one who can save you." I joked. Apparently the wolves didn't get that I was just joking.

"What? Do you think we're not capable of taking down a vampire." The oldest looking guy said defensively. I'm guessing he's Sam, the leader.

"If you really could, why isn't she dead already?" I asked.

"Damn she's sassy." One of the guys yelled out.

"Who are you really?" Sam asked.

"Your worst nightmare." I said in a serious tone. They all exchanged looks.

"A high school girl who Bella incorrectly thinks can kick my ass...is not my worst nightmare..."Sam and the rest of the guys laughed at me.

"I'm gonna put this as nice as I possibly can cause you're Bella's friend...but we are probably your worst nightmare..." Jacob talked to me as if I was a baby.

To think I thought he was attractive. "You're mistaken sweetheart. First of all, I'm not a not just a high school girl. I'm a hunter. And no...I don't hunt deer. I hunt monsters like you. I hunt the things that go bump in the night, the ones that haunted your childhood dreams, the ones hiding under your bed, creeping in your closet. Ghosts, witches, demons, vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters...and basically any other supernatural creature you can think of. If Bella here didn't tell me that you guys are friends, you all would be dead by now. I can think of atleast...three ways that I could have taken your pack out by now. So you can go ahead and laugh at me cause I don't scare you. But I should...keep that in mind. Cause the second one of you hurts someone, I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your heart, decapitate you, or put you on fire...Maybe even all three. The only reason, I'm helping Bella and the Cullens is cause they don't hurt humans and Carlisle saved my friend's life..." I smiled after I finished my little threat. They were all silent and definitely looked scared now.

"She's nicer than she seems?" Bella said is as if she doesn't even believe it.

"I'm sorry for not realizing sooner that I was in the company of such a bad ass vampire hunter" Jacob broke the silence. It was hard to hold back my amusement. "And she smiles! It's a miracle." Jacob throws his hands in the air. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all."Care to share any stories of your heroic adventures?"

"Heroic stories are for the second date sweetheart, you haven't even bought me dinner yet..." I joked. Everyone started to laugh again.

"If you weren't my worst nightmare then maybe..." He was quick. I had to admit that.

"So I've heard about these Quileute legends...from Bella and the internet of course, but I want to hear the stories from you guys." I changed the subject.

"Not til the second date sweetheart." Jacob imitated me.

Ok so I had that coming. "You should come tomarrow night. We're having a bonfire sorta thing and the elders always tell us the leennds then...and they're the best storytellers too."The youngest one there informed me. "I'm Seth by the way."

"Are we really gonna let another outsider attend bonfires?" A tall girl I hadn't even noticed walked towards Seth. Well she's quite friendly. She was actually quite pretty, but the kind that's hard to notice cause of the walls she put up. Guys probably weren't running to her feet, not because of her beauty but because of the fact that she was so intimidating.

"Come on Seth, let's go." She took his hand and escorted him out of their.

"It was nice meeting you Seth," I waved to him.

"That's just Leah. She's always like that." Another one of the guys said after the two left.

"I don't mind. I'm not the easiest piece of cake either." I replied. "Are there other females in your pack?"

"She's the only one. She used to be a lot nicer before...nevermind" The same guy started to speak but stopped after shooting a glance at Sam.

I guess whatever the reason was, it made Sam uncomfortable, so he changed the subject. "So how do you kill vampires? You're not fast enough to catch them to catch them or strong enough to take them down.

"While you guys probably just chase vampires and rip them apart...I use my brain. You don't need to be as strong or as fast as them. You just need to know their weakness and know how to use it against them." I explained.

"And what's their weakness?" Jacob asked.

"Blood. Specifically...dead man's blood."

"Huh?" All of them, even Bella, looked confused.

Bella was the first to ask me about it. "How is that their weakness?"

"If vampires drink blood from a person or animal that's alive, they get energy, right? It only makes sense that blood from a dead man does the opposite and knocks them out. So hunters have" I was interrupted by Sam.

"Do you kill people for the dead man's blood?" His face was getting red with anger.

I couldn't help myself and I had to laugh at him. "Yeah, I just go around murdering the same people that I'm trying to save...Really? Do you think that I'd do that? No, I break into morgues and get blood from the dead people there."

"You break into morgues?" Bella was shocked.

"Of course...Breaking into places doesn't even make the list of the top ten worst crimes I commit..."

"Have you ever gotten caught?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Of course. I usually end up flashing a fake badge, usually it's FBI..."

"Oh my god," Bella said in disbelief.

"How else can I get the police information, talk to witnesses, and get away with everything...which reminds me, I need to have a chat with your father"

"Are you gonna pretend to be an FBI agent?" She shook her head.

"Hey, you're finally catching on..." I joked. "So it was great meeting you guys and all, but unlike you all, I actually have some vampire slaying to do."

"Ouch." Jacob smiled at me.

I shook my head. "Thanks, but I should get going now."

Emily walked over to us and put her arms around Sam. I guess they were a thing. "Melanie, I just made sandwiches for everyone. Would you like to stay for lunch?"

She was so nice that it was hard for me to say no. "Alright. I guess I can do that."

A few things. First of all, Jacob will imprint on Melanie, but it will happen in the near future. That is why I have her wearing sunglasses because he will imprint on her when he sees her eyes, not behind dark sunglasses. Second, I'm still a little unsure on whether or not I want the Winchesters to help Melanie in killing Victoria. If you have any suggestions, leave a comment please! Third, please REVIEW! I get more motivated to update when I get reviews.

READ & REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

The Quiluete boys sure had an appetite. Before today, I didn't think anyone had a bigger appetite than Dean Winchester. I was quite mistaken. The boys each had at least 5 sandwiches. I would pay a lot of money to see them in a pie eating contest with Dean though. Despite their overall larger appetite, I'm positive that Dean would win because no one loves pie more than him.

Jacob had sat with Bella and me at the table while the rest of the guys crowded around the tv. He told me about the bikes that he had fixed up for Bella. From what he was telling me, I knew he had a real talent. Jacob, like every other guy with whom I've had conversations about cars, was quite surprised of my knowledge on the subject. Even though he was constantly underestimating my abilities, he was starting to grow on me. What would my dad have thought of me now? First, becoming friends with with bloodsuckers and now shapeshifters.

I decided it was time to leave when I saw the snow begin to fall again. After saying bye to the group, I headed out the door. As I opened the door to my car, I heard someone call my name.

"Melanie!"

I turned around to see Jacob running over to me. "Umm...Jacob?"

"Are you coming tomorrow?"

"To hear the legends?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course"

"What about everyone else?" By everyone, I meant Leah.

"You don't seem like the kind of girl who cares about what everyone else thinks," He said whispered.

"I don't...Fine I'll try to make it..."

"Try?" Jacob smirked.

"Yes Jacob. I'll try. I can't make any promises cause you see I have a very busy schedule. Big bad vampire to kill..." I grinned.

He didn't say anything for a while which made me feel awkward because I was just standing there. Should I just go inside the car? The snow was falling a little heavier now and my sunglasses were now sprinkled with fluffy white flakes.  
Jacob finally spoke interrupting my thoughts. "Take off your sunglasses."

"No..." I said with a light chuckle.

"I wanna see what you look like..."

"What do you think I look like without them on?"

"Like an ogre," He joked. "There's only one way to prove me wrong."

"Really? An ogre? Oh yeah, I'm totally like an onion."

Jacob laughed at my Shrek reference. "Well, the only thing I know is that you have a pretty smile." He grinned as he stepped a little closer to me and closed the space between the car and me. Is he trying to be flirty? I can't deal with this now.

"Well, you're just gonna have to find out whether you're right or wrong next time." With that I gently pushed him away from my car door which he was leaning on. "Bye Jacob."

"See you around Melanie. It was nice meeting you. It's now everyday that I run into a girl who can kick my werewolf ass." He smirked again.

I started the engine. "And it's not everyday that I let a werewolf live. You should consider yourself lucky..."

"Bye." He stepped away from the car me before I sped away. Okay, Jacob was possibly trying to flirt with me. I would be lying if I said he wasn't attractive, but I'm here on a case. The last thing I need to do is flirt with some cute guy, especially if he's a shapeshifter, no matter how friendly he may be.

* * *

By the time I arrived back at the motel, the weather was even worse. I grabbed my keys out of my pocket to unlock the door. The door was unlocked. Shit! I always locked the door. Maybe Victoria found out about me? My heart started to beat really fast and I was pretty sure that she could hear it. I took out my gun, even though it would not be any bit of help. On a count of three, I opened the door. I was pointing my gun at...Edward?

"Nope! Not Victoria. But I can hear you heartbeat."

"What the fuck?" I put my gun away.

"You went to La Push with Bella?"

"Yeah, I did. But why are you in my room?"

"Victoria could have seen you with her."

"Separate cars."

"You put her in danger."

"Umm no I didn't. I know you're not the biggest fan of Jacob, but he's her friend." From what Bella had told me earlier, I got the feeling that Edward disliked Jacob."She is probably safer in La Push surrounded by werewolves ready to kill any vampire that sets foot in their territory than here, in Forks." If that is the reason he's here, then he's got real issues.

"That's not the only reason I'm here."

"Ok can you give me a better reason why you're risking blowing my cover?"

"Alice had a vision. She saw new vampires that Victoria has trained. She's turning people into vampires to be her slaves."

"She wants to start a war. If she's turning people into vampires, she must be planning some kind of battle."

"That's what we are thinking. She must not be the one tracking us and Bella then. She might have one of her minions doing it." Edward paused and tilted his head and made a face. "You aren't too worried about this."

"I'm up for a challenge, and I did just meet some allies today. Jacob and the rest of the pack..."

"When vampires are first turned, they are stronger, faster...but you already know this." He shook his head.

"Yep."

"And you are confident that the werewolves can help take them down."

"Yep."

"And you think that Jacob is very attractive."

"Yep...Wait, what? I...no...how" I was so lost on what to say.

"Took you longer than I imagined it would to figure out I read minds."

"You do?"

"Yep." He imitated me.

I just rolled my eyes.

"I need to get going now but we'll talk tomorrow at school. Oh and by the way, the dance was moved to this Friday instead. Ask Jacob to go."

Is this because he thinks I like him?

"Nope. There might be some of Victoria's minions there."

Wow. He really can read my mind. He waved bye to me as he exited my room.I peered out my window and watched him disappear into the flurry white snow that covered the ground like a blanket. As soon as he was out of sight, I called Bobby. If anyone knew how to stop vampires from reading thoughts, it would be Bobby who was basically the hunter encyclopedia.

* * *

Bobby wasn't that much help. When I told him about Edward's special gift, he said it could come in handy. If I was in a situation in which it was impossible or not ideal to communicate directly to the Cullens, then Edward's gift may be helpful.

After hours of watching reruns on television, I took a long, relaxing shower to end the day. Afterwards, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out of the bathroom. The curtains were open so I walked towards the window to close them. As I got closer I noticed someone or something outside. The window was facing the back of the motel, by the edge of the woods. It was pretty dark outside, so I could hardly make out the figure. It started to move closer to my motel room. It wasn't a vampire, it was a wolf. The only wolves around here are the Quileutes. Damn it! First Edward, now one of the wolves. Seriously? Doesn't anyone realize how much more helpful I am when the bad guys don't know I'm in town?

I closed the curtains and quickly put on the pajamas lying on my bed. Great...of course they would be my cookie monster pajamas. I put on my boots and a warm jacket. Before leaving my room, I grabbed my flashlight.

The snow is a lot harder to manuever in than I had anticipated. The snow reached just above my knees. My pajamas were getting soaked by the snow. By the time I made it out to the edge of forest, I realized that the wolf was gone. I shined my flashlight into the woods one last time before I would head back inside. I heard footsteps approaching and now my flashlight was shining right in its face.

"Leah?" I guess she must have turned back to her human form.

"The one and only..." She came closer to me. "Stop flashing that light at my face before I go blind."

"Only if you tell me why you're stalking me..." I said with obvious anger in my tone.

"First of all, don't flatter yourself. I would never stalk you."

"So you're just creeping around the motel room where I'm staying?"

"As I was saying, I'm not stalking. I'm just guarding you. Only keeping a lookout at night so that no vampire drains you of your blood."

"I take it you know about Alice's vision. But as nice as it is of you to think of me, I don't need protection."

She started to laugh again. "Trust me when I say that I'd rather be rotting in hell than be here. Sam is making me do this."

"So trust me on this...rotting in hell ain't all it's cracked up to be," I imitated her. "At least according to my friend."

"Your friend is in hell?" She said in disbelief.

"He is probably the only human who can say he's literally been through hell and back. But anyway, I really don't need you looking after me. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. Also, the last thing we need is for Victoria to wonder why werewolves are hanging around a motel."

"That's what I told Sam. He wouldn't listen. He feels like he is somewhat responsible for you, even though you're not part of the pack."

"Maybe I should talk to Sam," I interrupted again.

"There's no point. Even if you convinced Sam, you would still need to convince Jacob."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he wanted to be your werewolf bodyguard tonight. But the rest of us thought that you would be smart enough to figure out that there was a wolf hanging around outside. We didn't want you to beat the shit out of Jacob when you got creeped out. So, Sam had the great idea to send me cause he thought you would be less creeped out if it was a girl instead."

"Yeah that was a good call." I started to laugh and Leah couldn't help but join in. I guess she was also imagining me finding Jacob instead and then me beating him up. "So you gonna hang out here all night?"

"Until sunrise yeah." Leah answered.

"Why don't you come inside?" I said as I turned and began to walk back to my motel room.

"Yeah I don't think so." Leah said.

"It's ok...I don't bite." I joked. Even without seeing her face, I am sure my joke made her smile. "Would you rather hang around here bored outta your mind or drink a beer or two with me?"

"Only cause you mentioned beer." Soon she had caught up with me.

When we made it inside my room, I immediately found new pajamas to change into. After noticing that Leah's clothes were also cold and wet, I threw her a pair of pajama shorts and a short-sleeved t-shirt.

"Thanks!"

"No problem...Just don't take my kindness for granted. I'm not usually this nice," I joked.

"Me neither." She said and we both chuckled.

I can tell that Leah is often misunderstood by many people. It must be hard at times being the only girl in a whole pack of guys, especially when they read each other's thoughts when they are in wolf form. She seemed a lot different from earlier today. Leah must not be one for first impressions.

"Here you go." I handed her a beer and turned on the television.

"Wait, aren't you a little young to be drinking?"

"Uhh, yeah...but cares right?" I laugh.

"When did you start drinking though?" She tried to mask her concern.

"Fourteen. But in my kind of life, it isn't really a big deal." I answered.

"So tell me more about this friend of yours that's been to hell." Leah changed the subject.

"Oh Dean? Well, you could write a book about him."

"And I have all night."

* * *

I sat up and rubbed my eyes when I heard my ringtone. It was morning already?

"Are you gonna get that?" A foot away from me was Leah. We had fallen asleep watching TV, which was actually still on. At some point, I had muted the volume when Leah felt asleep.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Alice's voice rang in my ears.

"In bed..."

"Well, you better get your butt over to school. It starts in less than five minutes. I'll see you at lunch. Bye."

After hanging up, I crawled back into bed.

"Don't you have school to go to?" Leah questioned me.

"I'm already going to be late. I don't think an extra hour is gonna hurt." I muttered.

"Well I need to get going now."

"Alright."

"Will you come tonight to hear the legends?" She asked.

"Is it okay if I'm an outsider?" I referred to her statement yesterday at Sam's house.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch, but you should come. I'll ask Sam if I can be your werewolf bodyguard tonight too. You're not that bad to babysit."

"Coming from you, that is a compliment. This was fun. It was like a sleepover. Well, at least what I think sleepovers are like."

"You've never been on a sleepover?" She sounded shocked.

"Nope."

"I'm gonna hate myself for this, but tonight we're gonna have to whip out the fashion magazines, makeup, and romantic comedies. If you breathe a word of this to anyone..."

"I won't." I laughed. She waved bye and left the room. Wow, my very first sleepover. When I was younger, I had been invited to a few sleepovers, but my dad would never let me go. He was always worried that I wouldn't be safe which was understandable since whatever town we were in had some supernatural creature he was hunting at the time.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leah may be a little OOC, but I wanted Leah and Melanie to be friends in this story. Please read and review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update.


End file.
